Si no la cuidas, te mato imbecil
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Gajeel también sonrió, pero no lo miró. En cambio, se detuvo nuevamente y levantó la mano. —Si quieres evitar más momentos como estos... — dijo extrañando a Gray, luego giró la cabeza para sonreírle siniestramente —... dame sobrinos. Algo dentro de Gray se quebró / Gruvia 100% pero tambien hay participacion de Gajeel xD espero les guste :3


**Si no la cuidas, te mato imbécil **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se quedó helada, petrificada y también aturdida. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y las piernas le temblaban. Sus labios también, sus manos igual. Ella estaba demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar rápidamente.

Él, en cambio, simplemente se rascaba la nuca descuidadamente, mirando a otro lado, muy sonrojado, esperando una respuesta por parte de la peliceleste, la cual era obvio que no iba a llegar muy pronto.

Gray miró Juvia, quien ni se inmutó.

—**O-oe...** — dijo todavía sonrojado —**...n-no es necesario que me respondas ahora...**

El muchacho estaba por retirarse, mientras que la peliceleste empezó a recordar cada una de las palabras que el pelinegro había dicho.

"**P-pasa que desde hace tiempo... tú me gustas mucho…" **

El pelinegro empezó a darse la vuelta para salir del callejón de donde estaban en ese momento.

"**Sé que tú también... debes sentirte así ¿No?... Pues déjame decirlo primero... Y-yo te amo mucho Juvia..."**

Después de que Gray dijo eso el lugar quedó en silencio, llevándonos a esto. A donde Gray ya estaba dejando el callejón con Juvia allí, petrificada, pues no había recibido una respuesta inmediata.

Juvia recobró el sentido cuando Gray estaba casi saliendo del callejón.

—**Gray...** — dijo en tono suave, alertando al muchacho de lo que venía —... **¡GRAY-SAMA!**

La chica se abalanzó sobre el muchacho apretándolo entre sus brazos y abrazándolo fuertemente, y no perdió tiempo, también le plantó besos por toda su cara, sonrojando de sobremanera al Fullbuster, quien no se estaba, y no parecía querer quejarse. Pero, por un breve descuido, Juvia le plantó un cálido beso en los labios, dejando a Gray aturdido, y a Juvia feliz. El muchacho correspondió lentamente sujetando a la chica por la cintura, abrazándola contra él, y profundizando aún más el beso.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero sus frentes quedaron unidas, mirándose con ojos felices. Ella sonreía, y él aún más.

—**Juvia también te ama... Gray** — dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Gray sonrió aún más, y no se resistió y tomó a la chica por la nuca, volviendo a besarla cálidamente, y ella correspondió apretando su mejilla.

Finalmente, esos dos estaban juntos. Gray dejó a un lado su orgullo y le dijo a Juvia lo que sentía, y ella dejo a un lado su timidez, y también expresó sus sentimientos. Ahora ambos estaban más que felices.

Pero, más felices estaban ahora la pareja que los estaban viendo en pleno beso. Claro, una más que el otro. La pelirroja miraba la escena con estrellas en los ojos, y el peliazul miraba la escena simplemente con algo de orgullo. Orgullo que se convirtió en desesperación cuando su novia se acercó a ese par interrumpiéndolos. Esperó a que la tierra se lo tragara para lo que venia luego.

.

.

—**¡Vamos Gajeel! **— exclamó el pelirosa —** ¡Solo una simple pelea!**

El pelinegro miró a Natsu, después de eso bufó y miró a otro lado mientras seguía comiendo de una barra de hierro que le hizo su novia, dejando al Dragneel en blanco.

—**¡Oh vamos! **— exclamó Natsu nuevamente, haciendo que su novia y Levy suspiraran — **¡El hielito no está! ¡Pelea conmigo!**

—**No quiero** — dijo Gajeel cortantemente, haciendo que Levy riera nerviosamente.

Natsu volvió a quedarse en blanco, haciendo que Lucy le diera unas palmaditas en la espalda, seguida de Happy.

—**Si Gray-san no está...** — dijo Wendy —**... es normal que Natsu-san vaya tras Gajeel-san.**

—**Cierto, pero no puede obligarlo tampoco** — dijo Mira en la barra sonriente.

—**Hablando de Gray, ¿Dónde está?** — se preguntó Lily al lado de Levy.

La puerta del gremio se abrió rápidamente.

—**¡AQUÍ ESTA!** — exclamó Erza llevando consigo dos cuerpos en cada una de sus manos —** ¡Y no está solo! ¡Si no que esta con su nueva novia!**

El lugar quedó en silencio, dejando a todos en blanco, excepto a un pelinegro quien retorció la barra de metal con su mano de un solo apretón.

—**Intente detenerla **— dijo Jellal mirando al pobre Gray —**, lo juro.**

—**Te creo amigo, te creo... **— dijo el Fullbuster derrotado al lado de una noqueada Juvia.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Erza dejara a la pareja en medio del gremio, y que todas las chicas presentes vayan contra Juvia, iniciando el ya conocido interrogatorio.

—**¿Qué te dijo?**

—**¿Qué pasó?**

—**¿Fue tímido?**

—**¿Fue amable?**

—**¿Fue grosero? ¡Dime y yo lo mato!**

Juvia intentaba responder todas esas preguntas, pero las chicas parecían multiplicarse como cucarachas.

Por alguna extraña razón, la mayoría en el gremio solo eran chicas, así que muy poco felicitaron a Gray, compadeciéndose de él, ya era suficiente tener que ser arrastrado por Erza en contra de su voluntad, no lo harían sufrir más.

Natsu fue el último que se acercó para felicitar a su amigo, pero cuando llegó al lugar el Fullbuster había desaparecido. El pelirosa miró a Jellal, quien simplemente señaló a la salida del gremio, donde un pelinegro caminaba normalmente llevando consigo a Gray quien no paraba de quejarse por el hecho de ser arrastrado por el suelo.

.

.

Gajeel lo miraba fijamente, para luego volver a caminar frente a él, pensativo.

Gray estaba sentado en el suelo en el patio del gremio, sin ninguna oportunidad de escapatoria, viendo como el Redfox filosofaba sobre quien carajos sabe.

Después de un rato de sofocante situación, el pelinegro se detuvo y vio a Gray detenidamente.

Gajeel parpadeó, y lo miró con indiferencia.

—**¿Cómo es que te tardaste tanto, hielo de mierda? **— preguntó con voz seca, dejando a Gray en blanco, quien se levantó de un solo salto.

—**¡¿Y que si me demore o no, hierro oxidado?!** — exclamó el Fullbuster — **¡El hecho es que ya le dije lo que sentía! ¡Así que déjame ir imbécil!**

Gray estaba por irse, pero la pierna de Gajeel convertida en una lanza de hierro le detuvo el paso. Con el brazo Gajeel tomó a Gray y lo empujó nuevamente contra la pared. El pelinegro lo miró fijamente, mientras que el otro simplemente tragó duró.

—**Mi hermana... **— dijo Gajeel confundiendo a Gray **—... ella es como mi hermana, pedazo de basura helada.**

Gray simplemente parpadeó.

—**¿Eh?**

—**Y no, no sé porque mierda tuvo que escoger a un imbécil como tú para enamorarse** — dijo Gajeel —**, pero déjame decirte una cosa, Fullbuster.**

Gray lo miró con seriedad.

—**Juvia no ha pasado tanto tiempo pensando en ti para que finalmente cuando le digas lo que sientes, salga lastimada **— explicó el Redfox **—, asi que te lo advierto** — se acercó al rostro de Gray sosteniéndole por el cuello (cuello literalmente pues el Fullbuster había perdido la camisa), casi escupiéndole las palabras **—, si ella, llega a derramar una sola lagrima más por ti, nadie recordara a Gray Fullbuster después de lo que yo te haga.**

Soltó a Gray bruscamente en el suelo, dejándolo caer. Gajeel dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo a pocos metros de Gray.

—**Te lo advierto **— dijo toscamente —**, si no la cuidas, te mato imbécil.**

Gray volvió a parpadear, limpiándose la tierra del pecho. Suspiró mientras Gajeel se iba.

—**Es obvio que voy a hacerlo, ¡Cuñado de mierda!** — dijo Gray con una media sonrisa en la cara.

Gajeel también sonrió, pero no lo miró. En cambio, se detuvo nuevamente y levantó la mano.

—**Si quieres evitar más momentos como estos... **— dijo extrañando a Gray, luego giró la cabeza para sonreírle siniestramente **—... dame sobrinos.**

Algo dentro de Gray se quebró.

Algo que obviamente no estaba preparado para esa etapa de su vida, se quebró. En, un millón de pedazos.

Gajeel salió del patio del gremio, bajo la mirada de los ignorados Natsu y Jellal, quienes fueron donde Gray, quien estaba aturdido y tirado en el suelo.

—**Oe **— dijo Natsu —** ¿estás bien?**

Gray simplemente levantó la mirada con los ojos oscurecidos.

—**¿Saben dónde puedo comprar lencería que le guste a las chicas? **— dijo como si nada.

El lugar quedó en silencio.

Ahora, aparte de Jellal, Natsu también quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yyyyy aquí el resultado de mi pereza :v **

**Nyajajajaja no sé cómo habrá quedado... pero sé que alguien va a matarme por subir esto y no otra cosa ._.**

**Esto fue improvisación al 100% asi que no se si estará bieeen o si les habrá gustado.**

**Igualmente déjenme sus reviews que significas muchisimoooo ^^**

**Layla Redfox fuera!**

**:3**


End file.
